I'll save you
by AccentFetish
Summary: Dun dun dun! Mizuki reads Sano's journal, but that's not really an important part i just wanted to put that down!


I'm going to write another story! Don't cower in fear, it can't be that bad. Well anyway, I don't not like Sano and Mizuki; I just don't think that in a fanfic that you should keep the original parings. It's just not as fun.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for the comic books I keep on my pathetic excuse for a bookshelf.

It was training day for the big sports games to b held in a few days. Mizuki was working hard to beat her time record, and try and forget Sano's new girlfriend. He had been dating the girl for 2 days now. It broke her heart to see them together.

Nakatsu had noticed that she was acting weird when around them but didn't think that she was hurting. He thought that she just felt out o place among the two lovers. Either way he had tried to just be there for her, just incase.

He was watching her run as fast as she could around the track. At this rate she would be exhausted by no time. But she didn't look as if she wanted to stop, just as if she wanted to keep running in a circle until she was somewhere else.

"Mizuki, stop for a second! I got some food for you." He yelled holding up the basket of food so she could see. She was out of breath when he walked over to where she had stopped.

"Thanks." Was all she said as she nibbled on some bread. "Why are you training so hard? No one can beat you as it is." She smiled a bit, but he knew it was a forced smile. He took out a can of peach juice and handed it to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. Why would you think something was wrong?" she asked. "You just seem low. Come on you can tell me anything. Were both guys, come on." He gave her a huge puppy dog smile.

'It's just that, I'm not a guy.' She thought. 'What if I just tell him? There is no reason for me to be here, not after Sano anyways.' She opened her mouth to tell him the whole truth that she had been hiding for almost ever, but as she did he was called away by the soccer coach.

She sighed as he ran off. But she was determined to tell him. Once she told him that she was really a girl then he would ell everyone and she would be sent back to America. The best part is that she would never have to see the man she loves and **that** girl together ever again.

She left a note on the basket of food that said to meet her in her dorm room as soon as he could. Sano was never there anymore so they could have privacy. She walked back to her room, slowly and tired.

When she got there she changed out of her training cloth and jumped on her bed. She spotted a book on the floor that she had never scene before. Sluggishly she went to go get it. It was a leather book and looked to be a journal, **his** journal.

Quickly she opened it and started to read. She started on the day that she had been injured playing soccer. His hand writing was sloppy but she managed to read it, some how.

Today I discovered that my roommate is a woman. I never thought that anything like this would ever happen to me but it looks like it has. She is sort of cute but why did she come here? Why disguise her self as a male to come to this school? I won't tell anyone… yet. I want to see why she came here, there has to be a reason.

She skipped ahead a few pages.

I think that Mizuki is the best thing that ever happened to me. I think that I lover her, I know she loves me. But her secret must be kept. I have to move on and forget her, that's going to be really hard because we share a room. I met a girl today, she seemed really nice. Maybe I could forget about Mizuki by loving her. It's worth a shot.

She dropped the book and went back to her bed. 'He knew! All this time he knew! He said that he loved me in his journal, could it be true? Why would he hurt me like this if he knew?' she started to cry in her pillow.

Nakatsu came in while she was still weeping. "Mizuki? Why are you crying?" he asked as he sat on her bed. She crawled into his lap. She was so close, too close. He started to get uncomfortable. After all they were both men.

"Mi… Mizuki? Uh, what's wrong?" she looked up to him. "It's Sano." She said wiping her tears. "What did he do to you?" The boys asked getting angry. "If he did anything to hurt you, I'll… I'll…" She stopped him and pointed to the book on the floor.

He picked it up and started to read. He looked up to her and she nodded. "You're a girl?" he asked quietly. "Yes." His reaction was not what she thought it would be. He smiled really big.

"Do you know how good it is to hear that?" he asked her. "What? How is that good!" "It's good because it means that I'm not gay!" She looked surprised. "Oh. I'm sorry. I thought I was gay because I liked you, do you know what a relief it is to know I'm not? But I'm sorry; go ahead tell me what Sano did."

"HE IS DATING THAT GIRL!" She yelled trying to see if he'd get it now. "Look I don't get the big deal it's not like you loved him or anything." She gave him a look. "Well it's not like he knew." "But he did know!" She pointed the part of the page she had read before stopping.

Quickly he skimmed it over and his jaw dropped. "Mizuki… I… I…I'll save you no matter what." She started to tear up again. All Nakatsu could do was hold her. He knew she was still crying but couldn't think of anything to say. She was a heartbroken teenage girl; he had no experience in that sort of stuff.

It was late when she said it was okay for him to leave. Over that time no one had talked and he had used that time to get his thoughts together. THOUGHT 1: I'm not gay, thank god. THOUGHT 2: I can't believe Mizuki has been hiding her true identity from us for so long. THOUGHT 3: I'm not gay. THOUGHT 4: How could Sano do this to her? I'm gonna kick his ass! Well Nakatsu is a simple person; sometimes he doesn't get too many thoughts.

He saw Sano heading to his room as he was going back to his. He gave him a looked of both anger and disgust. It shocked the high jumper. 'What's up with him?' He wondered. When he got in his room Mizuki was already asleep.

Her eyes were all puffy and red as if she had been crying. He saw his journal on the floor and panicked. Those were his inner most thoughts. No one on earth has the right to read them, not even her.

As he got in bed he wondered if that was what was up with Nakatsu. Had she let him read part of his journal? Life was going to be a living hell if she had. But he could always go to his girlfriend's house and she would make it all better again. (Right, sure it would.)

In the morning Mizuki didn't go to class, nor did she complain that she was sick. She just didn't feel like going, so she didn't. No one was really worried about her except from Nakatsu.

As soon as school was over he went directly to her room. She was just sitting on her bed as if in a daze. He crawled over and sat next to her. "Have you eaten anything?" she asked letting her lean on his shoulder.

She shook her head. "Look I know you're hurting but you still have to eat. I'll pay for you." The bribe had always worked in the past. "I shouldn't be feeling this." She said with no warning. "I can't stand to see him every day and try and hide the pain."

He frowned. "I felt like that once. I used to love my best friend's girlfriend back in the real Oska. It's the worst feeling to have." She looked up into his brown eyes. "Let's go eat." She instantly smiled. "Good! I'm starving." She giggled a bit.

They went to the cafeteria and as he promised he paid for her food. "You know, his I had known you eat so much I wouldn't have offered to pay." He said looking at the mountain of food on her plate.

Noe and Sekime were waiting for them at there usual table. "Hey what was the big rush out of class?" They asked Nakatsu. "Oh, that? I was just going to see Mizuki. It wasn't that big of a rush." Noe rolled his eyes as if to say, "Oh yeah? Then why did Mr. Buna's wig fly off as you past him."

They ate like they normally did. Mizuki was full of laughter and Nakatsu wearing was his dinner. The cross dressing girl seemed like her old self for the rest of the day. She complained that the school work she had to make up was too hard and that the training wasn't hard enough.

She as fine until it was time to go back to her room. Nakatsu got the gist and asked her o stay in his room. His room mate was out of town. She accepted gladly, but she did have to remind him that she **was **a girl and that he **was** a boy.

She was going to spend as much time as she needed to in his room. The only down side was that she made poor Nakatsu carry all her stuff into her new dorm. Sano only nodded when he came in as if he had been expecting this to happen sooner or later.

The boy couldn't help liking her even more now that he new she was a woman and that she sleeping in the bed next to him. He had to keep things purely platonic though. She was a girl posing to be a man and was very vulnerable; he had to make sure that she didn't take advantage of her.

She was becoming he old Mizuki except now she want always around Sano, she was always around Nakatsu. She started to develop feeling towards the "blazing tiger of Oska" or something like that.

She wasn't paying attention when he first told it to her but he had said that he **liked** her and thought he was gay because of it. If only she had been listening she would have known that he returned the same feelings she had for him to her.

It was during school when she was thinking of him deeply right before the teacher called on her. "What is love?" she answered ready for the teacher to start yelling at her to pay attention but it didn't happen. "Well I'm glad to hear that you have your head out of the clouds long enough to pay attention today Mizuki."

She sighed with relief. She later learned on that they were talking about the book "Romeo and Juliet". She walked back to her room exhausted. She had been living there for almost a month now. Nakatsu's old roommate was bunking with Sano until she decided to go back, which they all knew would be never.

Her roommate was at soccer practice so she had the room to herself. She found a nice book lying on the floor. She was almost too scarred to see what it would be but she opened it anyways. It only had one page written in it.

Mizuki, don't be afraid this will be nothing like you read in Sano's journal. This isn't even a journal in truth. That crazy Dr. Umeda lended it to me, at a great cost might I add. I have to help him around after school with whatever it is that he does. But I wouldn't do this if it want important. I love having you as a roommate but I can't keep my feelings to myself anymore. I think I love you, if you feel the same meet me at the track field.

She smiled and headed towards the door. It was raining out side but she didn't care, he loved her and she loved him. Unlike the time before she had a feeling that this was going to work. She found him sitting on the ground with a real serious expression on his face, but once he saw her a smile light his face.

She smiled back and held out the book. "Nakatsu I…" He didn't let her finish her sentence. He gave her a long deep kiss on the lips. 'Oh Nakatsu!' they spent the rest of the ay in the rain, gazing into each others eyes.

4 YEARS LATER

Mizuki had been planning like a wild woman. It was her wedding and it had to be perfect! Every last detail was taken care of, well almost. She still had to figure out if she should invite her friends from Oska high. They would be freaked out to hear that she was a girl, and marrying Nakatsu.

Her fiancé had insisted that they come. They just had to be told before the wedding day, or not told at all. She had grown her hair out again so she was almost unrecognizable. They could pass her off just as a coincidence of the same name and face. (Who are they kidding?)

After mailing the last invitations she just had to wait until that magical spring day when she would become Mrs. Mizuki Nakatsu. She liked the sound of that. But it meant that people could now call her Nakatsu, creepy.

Finally the day had come! She was getting married! Her brother was looking for the groom, a little one on one before they tie the knot, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He knew he shouldn't have told his sister that he couldn't find her soon to be husband but he really didn't see any other choice.

It was right before the ceremony. She looked so good in her dress. When she asked, "Is everything going okay?" he had to tell her. "Mizuki, Nakatsu is missing." Her jaw dropped. How could he do this to her?

She ran out of the church and called his phone. He didn't pick up. She saw a man running away from the side alley by the church in a sky mask. He pushed right past her. Her instinct as to see what he was running from. When she saw it she wished she hadn't.

It was Nakatsu in his tuxedo lying on the floor. Blood was seeping from his cloth. "No!" she screamed as she ran to his side. "Mi… Mizuki!" he tried to say as he spat up blood. She had started to cry holding him in her arms.

He reached a hand out and touched her face. "I never thought you could get any more beautiful. This just proves that I'm a jack ass. I finally get the girl of my dreams to marry me and then I die before the wedding night." She knew that he was trying to make her feel better but she didn't stop crying.

"I'll save you. I promise that I will save you!" she said taking out her phone to call an ambulance. He stopped her. "Mizuki, there is nothing anyone can do. I can feel my life slipping away. I want my last minuets to be here with you! Not in some ambulance with men saying something I don't understand but know that it's critical."

He gave her one last kiss wiping away her tears before he moved on. He left her alone and crying in life as he floated on words heaven. He looked down on her and whispered only words she could hear. "You already have saved me."

THE END

Awwwww! For a girl who has never had a relationship I sure know how to end one! I gave my last story a happy ending so this one he had to die, he just had to. I gave up reading fan fiction for leant so know the only thing I can do is write them. My life has no meaning! Just kidding, you should stop reading now because I'm just rambling, babbling, and other words that end in ing. Okay I'm going to stop acting like cyco path and just stop typing. Review! I don't mind flames but I do mind people commenting on my spelling. I know it sucks no need to remind me. –smile-


End file.
